Retrouvailles Tant Espérées
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Fic fin saison 2  début saison 3. Il est revenu, mais qu'elle en sont les conséquences ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - Chance & Malchance.

Elle laissa un message sur le répondeur, encore un. Maintenant elle ne les comptait plus. Ca devait maintenant faire plus d'un mois qu'il était partit en disant un simple adieu, qu'il ne répondait plus aux messages, un peu comme s'il avais disparu de la surface de la Terre. Elle était assise devant sa porte, sa guitare sur les genoux, le regard fixant un point inexistant, de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant en vain de se concentrer, mais sans lui, ça semblait impossible, impossible de faire de la musique. Le temps s'écoulais doucement, ce samedi après-midi, quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les nuages, l'air était doux, tout était calme. Une sorte d'atmosphère de repos s'était abattue sur la ville. Elle rentra chez elle, dans sa chambre, elle s'assis sur son lit, rêvassant.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui la réveilla. Elle ne décrocha pas, elle avais passé le stade où elle sautais sur son téléphone, espérant que c'était lui. Elle referma ses yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête, essayant de se rendormir. Malheureusement, elle n'y arriva pas. Elle pris son téléphone portable, et regarda si la personne qui avais appelé avait laissé un message. Elle fut surprise  
d'entendre le message en question; « Salut... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, tu est restée sans nouvelles assez longtemps, j'aurais voulu entendre ta voix, rappelle moi dès que tu le peux. » Là, elle s'en voulais de ne pas avoir décroché, et tenta tout de suite de le joindre. Coup de malchance, elle tomba sur le répondeur. « C'est Jude... » En fait, elle ne savais pas quoi dire, face à ce répondeur qui ne lui répondra pas directement. « Comme tu le vois, j'ai tenté de te joindre, à ton tour de me rappeler quand tu le pourra... » Elle reposa son portable, en soupirant, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre cet appel, comme elle l'avais déjà fait auparavant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - Bientôt, bien assez tôt ?

Elle avais réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvais lui dire, en attendant qu'il rappelle, et cela pendant quelques heures cette nuit là. Il lui manquait vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup. 11 heures 15, avais t'elle lu sur sa montre, quand elle fut tirée de ses réflections pars la sonnerie de son portable. Elle se jeta presque dessus, comme elle le faisait au début de sa longue attente, il y a un plus d'un mois.  
« - Tommy?! - elle avais crié, sans s'en rendre compte -  
- Oui, c'est moi. C'est pas la peine de crier comme ça. - elle avais l'impression qu'il souriait -  
- Désolée, alors que m'a valu ton appel d'y hier?  
- Mmh, je voulais t'annoncer que je rentre bientôt.  
- Ah oui?! Quand?!  
- Tu le saura bien assez tôt, Jude.  
- J'ai le droit à la surprise, c'est ça? - elle soupira -  
- Tout à fait. Bon je dois y aller... »  
Il raccrocha avant qu'elle ne pu lui dire aurevoir. Elle soupira, il ne lui restait plus qu'a attendre, encore une fois. Mais cette fois elle pouvais compter sur son retour, surement moins incertain que la fois précédente. 11 h 25 marqua ce début d'attente.

11 h 26, beaucoup plus loin de chez elle. Il sortit de la grande maison, marchant vers sa voiture, accompagné d'une petite fille. Tournèrent une dernière fois la tête vers la maison, avant de rentrer dans la voiture. Il démarra, perdu dans ses pensées. Le temps allais être long avant qu'il ne la retrouve. Il secoua la tête, chassant son impatience, pour se concentrer sur la route. Oui, il ne manquerai plus qu'il finisse sur dans le paysage. La route défilait devant lui, ainsi que les arbres, l'herbe et le ciel nuageux au dessus de lui. Il alluma la radio, le son se propagea lentement dans la voiture. « When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye... » Il augmenta le volume. « You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry... » Il soupira. « You float like a feather, in a beautiful world... » Les lignes blanches de la route défilaient, encore et encore. « And I wish I was special, you're so fuckin' special... » Encore et encore, l'attente. « I don't care if it hurts, I want to have control... » Bientôt, bientôt il allais la revoir. « I want a perfect body, I want a perfect soul... »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - Retour mouvementé.

17 h 00 - Il était presque arrivé, il ne lui restait qu'une heure de route. Il avais éteins la radio, l'enfant dormait paisiblement sur le siège voisin au siens. Son impatience revenait peu à peu; le trajet devenait très lassant. Autoroutes, petites routes, villes,... Vraiment lassant. Arbres, herbes, poteaux électriques,... Tellement lassant.

17 h 50 - Elle avais passé son après-midi à - essayer ? de - composer une chanson, assez motivée par le retour de Tommy. 17 h - 59 elle était allongée sur son lit, son MP3 aux oreilles, les yeux fermés, plongée dans une profonde réflection. 18 h 03 - On sonna a la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir, marmonnant, énervée qu'on vienne la dérange dans ses réflections. Son énervement la quitta complètement, quand elle le vit, et elle alla directement se jeter dans ses bras. « Tommy ! » elle recula de quelques pas, pour pouvoir voir correctement son visage « Tu est déjà rentré ! » Il souris, elle avais vraiment l'air surprise. « Je t'ai téléphoné juste avant de partir. » Elle regarda derrière lui, et vit la petite fille, dans sa voiture. « Tommy... » Il tourna la tête, suivant son regard, et compris immédiatement ce qu'elle pensais. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois... » Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur son visage. Elle avais l'air déçue, voir en colère. Elle baissa les yeux. « Jude » Elle releva les yeux, à l'entente de sa voix. Il s'était rapproché, et à présent, il chuchotait, un chuchotement juste audible d'eux. « Ecoute moi... Ce n'est pas ma fille. C'est celle de Darius... » Un maigre sourir apparu sur son visage « 'T'est pas en train de me mentir là ? » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. « Je ne suis pas en train de te mentir. » Il sourit. « Bref, je vais lui ramener sa fille... On se retrouve demain? » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. « A demain! »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 - Réflexions & Réponses.

_Après ces quelques bonnes nouvelles, elle décidât qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Alors, après avoir prévenu sa sœur du fait qu'elle allait s'absenter, elle prit sa voiture, pour aller s'isoler dans un endroit calme. Elle roula pendant une dizaine de minutes, et s'arrêta sur un chemin de terre, près d'une forêt. L'endroit était effectivement très calme, la nuit commençait à peine à tomber, en ce mois de Novembre. Elle resta assise dans sa voiture, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire le point sur ses sentiments, alors pourquoi pas le faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il était revenu, la balle était revenue en jeu, mais leur relation était-elle encore comme avant ? Aujourd'hui, elle devait trouver la réponse à ses questions. Pour avancer. Elle revoyait tous leurs moments passés ensemble, même si certains étaient douloureux, elle arrivait toujours à en retirer un bon fond. Avec le recul, et l'absence d'une douleur, oui. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les images affluer dans son esprit. _

_Il se disait qu'il était un peu audacieux de revenir si soudainement, après avoir été partit si longtemps, sans avoir donné de nouvelles. Mais aussi qu'il avait eu raison de revenir, au moins pour la revoir. Il soupira, faiblement éclairé par la lumière de petite lampe posée sur la tape de chevet. Oui, elle avait 17 ans, oui il l'avait déjà fait souffrir à plusieurs reprises. C'est pour cela qu'il avait voulu, pendant un certain temps, ne plus revenir. C'est pour cela, qu'avant de partir il lui avait adressé un « adieu ». Il avait voulu ne plus revenir, profitant de l'occasion pour ne plus lui faire mal. Ceci avait duré jusqu'au moment où il avait cédé a l'envie de lui téléphoner, ou plutôt, d'enfin répondre a ses appels. Après cela, l'envie de revenir était de plus en plus forte. Alors, la première fois qu'il l'eu au téléphone, il annonça son retour. Il devait résoudre son problème, sauf que les solutions étaient dures à trouver._

_Une bonne heure s'était écoulée, à présent la lumière n'était plus que faible. Elle était encore à réfléchir, sans avoir bougé d'un pouce. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup de réponses à ses réflexions. Elle se souvenait... La douleur éprouvée quand il était partit, la joie quand il l'avait rappelée, ou encore le moment où, elle l'avait vu, de retour, devant chez elle. _

_Il avait comprit qu'il devait chercher la raison qui le poussait à avoir eu envie d'agir ainsi. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit à présent. Même si tout cela était encore flou, il tenait là un début de solution, qui, avouons le, n'était pas des moindres. Il se devait d'éclaircir tout ça, pour cela il faudra qu'ils en parlent, ce qu'il était décidé de faire, dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait._

_Le temps passait. Elle savait à présent d'où venait le problème. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit ne pouvait lui dire qu'une chose, qu'elle l'aimait. Maintenant, il lui semblait que la réponse n'était pas si dure à trouver. Il fallait qu'elle lui en parle, chose qu'elle allait faire, une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé une façon de lui annoncer ça. Elle décida qu'il fallait mieux rentrer chez elle, avant que Sadie ne s'inquiète. Alors, elle rentra chez elle, où sa sœur était encore en train de l'attendre. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander ce qu'elle était allée faire, question a laquelle elle répondit très évasivement. Elles parlèrent pendant quelques minutes. « Tu l'aimes » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. _

Réflexions & Réponses, ou le titre de la première fic que j'ai écrite, ah souvenirs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 - What If...

_Elle l'avait appelé, pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Entre temps, elle avait beaucoup réfléchit, encore une fois. Elle se tenait là, à l'endroit où ils avaient été enfermés, lors de son 17e anniversaire. Il lui semblait bien que c'était son meilleur anniversaire, a ce jour. Il lui semblait qu'elle espérait que ça l'avait marqué, lui aussi. Il se tenait là, a l'encadrement de la porte. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas. « Jude ? » Elle sursauta, releva la tête, et le regarda quelques secondes. « Je ne t'avait pas vu... Viens. » Elle l'invita à venir, lui montrant la place vide, sur le vieux canapé, à coté d'elle. « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? » Elle prit sa guitare, qui était posée au sol. « Une chanson. » Et elle commença à chanter._

« What if there was no light, (Et si il n'y avait plus de lumière,)  
Nothing wrong, nothing right, (Personne n'a raison, personne n'a tord,)  
What if there was no time, (Et si il n'y avait plus de temps,)  
And no reason or rhyme, (Et plus de raison, plus de rimes,)  
What if you should decide, (Et si tu devait décider,)  
That you don't want me there by your side, (Si tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés,)  
That you don't want me there in your life... (Si tu ne me veux pas dans ta vie...)

What if I got it wrong, (Et si j'avais tord,)  
And no poem or song, (Dans mes poèmes et mes chansons,)  
Could put right what I got wrong, (Pourrait tu me donner raison quand j'ai tord,)  
Or make you feel I belong, (Et je te ferait voir que tu a ta place ici,)  
What if you should decide, (Et si tu devait décider,)  
That you don't want me there by your side, (Si tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés,)  
That you don't want me there in your life... (Si tu ne me veux pas dans ta vie...)

Oooh, that's right, (Oooh, c'est vrai,)  
Let's take a breath, try to put it aside, (Prends ton souffle, essaye de sauter de l'autre côté,)  
Oooh, that's right, (Oooh, c'est vrai,)  
I can't ignore it if you won't even try, (Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, si tu n'essaye même pas,)  
Oooh, that's right... (Oooh, c'est vrai...)

When every step that you take, (Chaque pas que tu fait,)  
Can be your biggest mistake, (Pourrait être ta plus grande erreur,)  
And it could bend, or it could break, (Et ça peux se tordre, ou, ça peux se briser,)  
Well that's just the risk that you take, (C'est juste le risque que tu prends,)  
What if you should decide, (Et si tu devait décider,)  
That you don't want me there by your side, (Si tu ne me veux pas à tes côtés,)  
That you don't want me there in your life... (Si tu ne me veux pas dans ta vie...) »

Elle posa sa guitare, et ne parla plus, attendant un commentaire de sa part. Au fond, il s'interrogeait surement. Cette chanson lui était elle destinée ? Allait t'elle avancer la discution qu'il espérait ? Et lui, même, qu'allait t'il décider ? Cette chanson avait tout l'air de lui demander de faire un choix. L'heure la décision était surement arrivée, et plus vite qu'il ne l'eut cru. Il était partagé... Et elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, ayant trouvé les quelques minutes d'attente très longues. « Alors ? »  
  
J'ai utilisé la chanson "What If" de Coldplay. J'suis pas énormément forte en Anglais, alors corrigez ma traduction, si jamais )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 - Warning Sign

_Et elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche, ayant trouvé les quelques minutes d'attente très longues. « Alors ? »  
« C'était magnifique... » Elle soupira, et prit son courage à deux mains. « Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... Et pas de la chanson. » Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, il envisagea pendant quelque seconde de le nier, mais de toute façon ça ne ferait qu'un peu reculer les choses. « Oui, je penses aussi. Mais je ne sais pas... » Elle le regarda dans les yeux, un poil énervée pars la situation. « Alors, tu n'as fait que jouer avec moi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu as passé ton temps à me mentir ? » Il savait que la situation risquait de tourner en dispute, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une pareille chose arrivait. « Non! Simplement, je dois réfléchir, encore un peu. » Elle se leva, et s'apprêta à partir. « Réfléchit, j'ai plus envie de te voir avant que tu n'est fait un choix, j'en est assez de tout ça! » Elle partit, et il se retrouva seul._

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'est continuer à trier ses sentiments, et espérer faire le bon choix. Celui que sera le mieux, pour elle et pour lui.

Entre temps, elle était rentrée chez elle, claquant la porte au passage. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sadie pour comprendre. « Ca c'est mal passé... » Elle ne lui répondit pas, et traça son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Sa sœur la suivit, et se fit claquer la porte au nez. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler! » Elle soupira, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. « Jude, ouvres cette porte... »

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, oui, il avait trouvé la solution, et avec tout ça, une idée... Idée qu'il avait jugé très intéressante. 

Elle avait finit pars céder, et avait ouvert la porte à sa sœur, à présent, elles étaient assise, et elle lui avait tout raconté. « Tu sais, rien n'est encore sur... Même s'il m'a fait mal, peut être que ce n'est pas ce qu'il va te faire... Pour l'instant tout ce que tu peut faire, c'est attendre. » Sur ces mots, elle partit, la laissant a ses problèmes.

En fin de soirée, son portable sonna, elle prit l'appel.  
« - Tommy ?  
- Oui, c'est bien moi, il f... **_Elle lui coupa la parole_**_  
- Tu as pris une décision ?  
- Oui, mais pour cela il faut que tu viennes...  
- Où ?  
- Je n'ai pas bougé depuis que tu est partie... »  
Elle se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre, après avoir rapidement expliqué la situation à Sadie._

Elle le trouva là, occupant la même place qu'elle auparavant. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle avait oublié sa guitare, et qu'il la tenait en main. « Je sais quoi te répondre. »

« A warning sign, ( Un signal d'alarme / Panneau d'avertissement,)  
I missed the good part then I realized, (J'ai raté la meilleure partie et là j'ai réalisé,)  
I started looking and the bubble burst, (J'ai commencé à regarder la bulle a explosé,)  
I started looking for excuses... (J'ai commencé à chercher des excuses...)

Come on in, I've got to tell you what a state I'm in, (Viens là, je doit te dire dans quel état je suis,)  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones, (Je dois te parler de mes conversations les plus bruyantes,)  
That I started looking for a warning sign... (J'ai commencé a chercher un signal d'alarme / Panneau d'avertissement...)

When the truth is, (Quand la véritée est,)  
I miss you... _(Que tu me manques..)  
Yeah the truth is, (Yeah, la vérité est,)  
That I miss you so... __(Que tu me manques tant...)  
A warning sign... (Un signal d'alarme / Panneau d'avertissement...)_

_You came back to haunt me and I realized, (Tu est revenue me hanter et j'ai réalisé,)  
That you were an island and I passed you by, (Que tu était une île et que je t'ai ignorée,)  
When you were an island to discover... (Quand tu est une île a découvrir...)_

Come on in, I've got to tell you what a state I'm in, (Viens là, je doit te dire dans quel état je suis,)  
I've got to tell you in my loudest tones, (Je dois te parler de mes conversations les plus bruyantes,)  
That I started looking for a warning sign... _(J'ai commencé a chercher un signal d'alarme / Panneau d'avertissement...)_

And the truth is, (Et la vérité est,)  
I miss you... (Que tu me manques...)  
Yeah the truth is, (La vérité est,)  
I miss you so... (Que tu me manques tant...)  
_And I'm tired, (Je suis fatigué,)  
I should not have let you go... __(Je n'aurais pas du te laisser partir...)_

So I crawl back into your open arms... (Alors, je rampe dans tes bras grand ouverts...)  
Yes I crawl back into your open arms... (Oui, je rampe dans tes bras grand ouverts...)  
_So I crawl back into your open arms... (Alors, je rampe dans tes bras grand ouverts...)  
__Yes I crawl back into your open arms... (Oui, je rampe dans tes bras grand ouverts...) »_

Tout simplement, il s'était décidé, et il avait fait le bon choix...

J'ai utilisé la chanson "Warning Sign" de Coldplay (Et oui, encore) et j'ai à nouveau traduit moi même )


End file.
